


where were you all this while?

by Sassywarlock29



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Milan, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Smut, Sobbe - Freeform, meeting after a long time, rosander - Freeform, sanderxrobbe, skam belgium - Freeform, sobbe fic, sobbe smut, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock smut, zoënne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: sander and robbe meet each other after a month of separation ;)
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Kudos: 31





	where were you all this while?

when will you be home?

robbe texted sander when his boyfriend wasn’t home at the promised time. he poured himself another glass of wine as he sat at the kitchen table of his shared apartment. 

sorry, can’t make it tonight. i have an errand to run but i love you. see you soon x

robbe’s phone pinged and he regretted ever checking the screen as soon as he read this text. it had been the fourth time in a row that sander had declined coming over to his. they hadn’t been meeting as frequently as they used to and robbe had begun to wonder if sander even loved him anymore. 

he got that funny feeling in his nose that he did whenever he was close to crying. he did not want to end up absolutely drunk and wailing, so he drained whatever wine was in his glass down his throat and headed to his room to sleep. milan was out for the night, hooking up with his recent date and zoe was it senne’s. it seemed to him as if he was the only one not getting sex when even all the boys had got a girl for the summer. 

“awh, robbe, he will come see you soon!” milan had said when robbe had vented to him about the sander situation and for a moment, robbe had believed him and he knew it was irrational for him to think so, but he felt as if sander was never going to see him again. he couldn’t help the tears that followed after this horrendous thought and as he was about to retrieve to his room and sleep, the doorbell rang. 

robbe had no idea who would be knocking up at casa milan this late but he wiped his eyes and went to get the door. 

when he opened the wretched, hinged thing with some effort, he found sander, his hair slightly wind blown, smiling wide at him. 

it had been exactly a month since he had last seen his boyfriend, and so he couldn’t help but break down, right at the door, a fit of sobs racking his whole self as he felt sander’s arms around him, moving him inside gently, and after locking the door behind him, engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. 

robbe hugged sander back with all that he had. he had missed this. he had missed sander’s cologne, the way his muscles felt, everything about him. 

“i am sorry, i just wanted to surprise you and i am really, really sorry i couldn’t be there for you this past month.” sander whispered in his ear. 

“where were you all this while?” robbe said, wiping his tears and finally looking at sander, who had a mix of guilt and concern on his face. 

“my mother was not in a good place and i did not want to tell you that because you had exams, forgive me baby.” sander said, kissing robbe’s forehead. 

“that’s fine you don’t have to apologize, just let me know if something comes up no matter what. i have missed you so much.” robbe said.

“i have missed you more.” sander said and attached his lips to his boyfriend’s. he had almost forgotten how good robbe tasted and as their lips moved together and he slid his tongue in robbe’s mouth, he felt himself grow hard. 

robbe’s hand reached down to the middle of his pants and palmed him through his jeans. 

“oh you definitely have missed me, i have never got you hard by just kissing.” robbe whispered seductively in sander’s ear. 

“you have, you didn’t ever notice that it seems.” sander replied, pressing his lips to robbe’s again and lifting the boy up, such that robbe’s legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them to the brunette’s bedroom. 

he lay robbe down gently on the bed as he hovered over him, drawing close to him and then withdrawing. repeating the process again and again, teasing robbe and pushing him to his limits. 

finally, robbe pulled sander toward himself and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, all the while unbuttoning sander’s jeans. 

in a whim, both of their clothes lay on the floor in a careless pile, as they lay in bed, completely naked, kissing each other, stroking the other’s member, before robbe took his place between sander’s legs and kissing the tip of his manhood, started giving it kittenish licks, while looking sander in the eyes, eliciting a groan from him. 

he took all of sander in his mouth and when he was certain he wouldn’t gag, started bobbing his head up and down, pleasuring the love of his life, as he ought to be. 

sander cursed and gripped robbe’s soft hair, pulling them gently while biting his lower lip, robbe’s eyes flicking on to his own from time to time. 

robbe pulled back a little and circled sander’s tip with his tongue, which had the platinum rolling his eyes back in pleasure. 

“robbe, i’m close...” sander managed to see between his high.

robbe, upon hearing that, took his mouth off of sander who looked at him quizzically. 

“finish off inside me?” robbe asked, and sander’s eyes lit up with newfound arousal. robbe’s face was blessed with such innocent feats but when he was in the bedroom, saying things like this to sander, the innocence of his countenance made every thing a million times more sexy. 

“yes please.” sander said, his signature smirk in place and they made love for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i am @ skamfictions on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
